


Coffee Shop Visits

by jaebumbumbum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumbumbum/pseuds/jaebumbumbum
Summary: Where JB goes into a coffee shop and meets a cute worker. [This is JB's point of view of Black Coffee :D]





	Coffee Shop Visits

Today was no different than any other days. However, I decided to be spontaneous and just walk where my feet would take me. I made random lefts and rights until I stop in front of a small coffee shop.

I walk in and I admire the interior. It felt comforting, like a home. On my right there's several vacant couches with bookshelves lined up by the wall. I hum at the satisfying atmosphere and walk up to the counter only to notice a really good-looking employee.

I feel my palms start to sweat as I take in his perfect smile. His dark raven hair, his cute large ears, wrinkles forming at the corner of his bright eyes. I glance at his name tag. _Jinyoung, pretty name._

I start to notice that I'm staring for too long, _but he's literally the definition of perfect._ So I cough awkwardly to hide that I was staring.

His cute cheeks start to fill with pink as he asks, "I-I'm sorry, what can I get you?"

I quickly scan the menu and panic. _Should I order my usual coffee with lots of sugar and cream? Would it be childish to order sweet coffee?_ Before I can stop myself, the words start to tumble out of my mouth, "I'll just get a black coffee."

"Alright sir, that will be $2.95. Can I get a name for the order?" I nod and hand him the cash. "Jaebeom." He nods and I see him mouth my name. He sends me a bright smile that makes my heart skip a beat as I head towards one of the vacant couches.

Only a few minutes later, I see in the corner of my eye Jinyoung walking in my direction with the coffee in hand. He hands it to me quietly before returning to the counter.

I stare at it for a long time before I decide to take a sip. _Disgusting, it's bitter._ Suddenly I panic, _what if he sees that I don't like it?_ So I try to finish the whole cup of bitter coffee. Before I can finish I hear a chuckle. "Jaebeom-ssi! Is something wrong with the coffee?"

I look up at him, embarrassed that I've been caught, "I normally drink coffee with lots of cream and sugar."

He sends me a cute grin, the wrinkles on the corners of his eyes forming making my heart beat even faster, "Why didn't you ask for some?"

I feel my cheeks heating up as I rub my hand to the back of my head, "I thought I would be able to impress you by drinking black coffee." I see his cheeks turn into a light pink as he states, "Why don't you take me on a date first and impress me then?"

I brighten at that statement and nod excitedly, "I'll text you details then."

"I look forwards to it then Jaebeom-ssi."

"Call me Jaebeom."

He blushes even more, "I'm Jinyoung."

"I know, I can read your name tag," I say as I send him a big smile. And his face turns into an even brighter and cute tomato.

_Cute._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end and reading this :), if you have any special requests, then I'm always open for suggestions.


End file.
